


Shield Problem

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickling, playful tickle interrogation, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve can’t find his shield and the main suspect is his boyfriend. Time to find out the truth with Steve’s favorite method of getting information out of Tony. tickle!fic. requested on tumblr.





	Shield Problem

"Where is it?"

Tony frowned, hearing the harsh voice behind his back. He turned around from the holographic screen, frowning deeper at his boyfriend who was all straight and buffed, set to intimidate.

"Where is what?" Tony asked, not understanding the serious look and heavy atmosphere.

"You know what! Tony, hand it over!" Steve urged, clearly losing his patience.

"Steve, I honestly have no idea what you mean-"

"My shield, Tony!"

Oh.

"Your shield?" Tony repeated.

"Yes, my shield, tell me where it is!" Steve demanded answers. Not that he needed it in this very moment, but he would feel better with knowing where it was. For emergency kind of reasons.

"How should I know where it is?" Tony turned back to his holographic screen, feeling irritated with the false accusations thrown his way. "You probably flunk it somewhere and can't find it again," he said, reminding Steve of his habit of tossing the shield all over the place and letting it bounce off the walls as if it was a very resistant frisbee not a powerful, one of a kind weapon. 

"I didn't! I left it in my headquarters after the last mission and it isn't there anymore! And I know that you like to run around with it and pretend you are Captain America!"

"That happened once!" Tony hissed, turning around to face his boyfriend. He even stood on his tiptoes to be on the same level. "And you have no proof!" he yelled more, personally taking care of destroying every bit of that footage. It didn't matter that he was dating Captain America, such information leaking out was too humiliating in any circumstances. It was bad enough already with the public somehow finding out that he used to dress as Captain America for Halloween as a kid. Somehow, he blamed Clint for that one. 

"I don't have a proof. But I know you took my shield!"

"Darn it, Steve," Tony rolled his eyes, turning back to the holographic screen. Why his boyfriend had to be so stubborn. "I don't know where your shield is," he repeated.

Somehow Steve was not buying it. "You leave me no choice, Tony," he heaved out, somehow sounding regretful.

"What do you mean- hey!" Tony protested when an arm looped around his waist and pulled him to the back. Next, he was pressed into a solid, muscled frame and both of his arms were lifted up, held by one hand. "HEY!"

"You better tell me, Tony."

"I don't know! Get that in your stupid hehehead!" Tony let out a tiny giggle, when Steve's free hand slid down from his elbow, passed the bare armpit and stopped on the ribs, fingers digging in, but not moving. "Um, Steve?!"

"You want to do it the hard way?" Steve growled into Tony's ear, and wow, that made him feel already weak. "This is an interrogation, Tony. I am asking again, where is my shield?"

"I said, I don't knoohohoahaha!" Tony didn't finish, fingers dancing over his ribs easily distracting him. "Nooohahahaaha!"

"This is not what I wanted to hear."

"A-a-ahahaha! Steheheve!"

"And this is just your ribs. We both know that there are more sensitive spots on you."

Crap. Tony had mixed feelings about this situation. During most of the days, he didn't mind being tickled stupid by Steve, no matter if it was just playful or had a more sensual undertone to it. Heck, there were days he annoyed Steve on purpose, knowing and loving the consequences.

Wait.

Was that what Steve was doing? He thought that Tony was playing?

"I realleheheheehe don't knoohohohow!" Tony made out through his laughter, the steady scratching against his ribs slowly caused him to giggle helplessly. And Steve was right, it was just the ribs. And with him really not knowing the answer, there was no way to say how long Steve would keep it up. 

"Playing hard to get?" another whisper and Tony bit his lips, feeling some tingling at the base of his spine and his heart rate quicken. Dammit, they were entering some dangerous zone. "You know how I like that in you," Steve said, swiftly slipping his hand underneath Tony's shirt and tracing fingertips over the bare side.

"BAHAHAHA!" Tony cackled and danced around the hand, trying to get it off him. "No no no, Steve, COME OHHN!" he wailed when the touch continued, being the great mix between ticklish and teasing and driving him helpless. It was so soft and unbearable and melting his mind.

"Hmph. Stubborn little thing. Maybe this will change your mind."

Tony took a breath in and practically started to scream, feeling fingertips walking to the center of his stomach. "NO! NO! NO! I don't know, I swear that I don't know! AH!" Tony yelled when fingers flicked over his outie belly button, sending the most unbearable ticklish shivers all over his body. "AAHHIHIHIHI!"

"I can do this all day," Steve whispered menacingly, softly playing with the sweet spot on his boyfriend's body, rubbing the little nub between his fingertips and using the pad to press and rub against it. 

Tony couldn't speak. He could only laugh and try to turn away, feeling fingers on his most sensitive spot and not able to stop Steve in any way. If he kept it that way, Tony would die laughing. Unless…

"JAHAHAAHARHVIHIHS! TELL HIHIHIHIM!" Tony yelled out through his giggling, his belly button still targeted under a ticklish attack. 

"Captain, Sir is telling the truth."

The fingers came to a stop. Tony dropped his head down and sucked in greedy breaths, still giggling as the feeling lingered on his skin.

"He is?" Steve asked, and the sheer surprise in his voice would make Tony snort mockingly, if only he had enough air to do that. After all, JARVIS was not programmed to lie.

"Yes, from what my cameras picked, the shield is currently in your headquarters under a stack of used sports clothing."

Those were some fancy words for Steve throwing his sweaty socks and pants over the shield and hiding it from the rest of the world. Luckily for him, vibranium didn't rust.

"Oh… So, Tony was telling the truth…?"

"I can confirm that."

"Um, okay. Thanks, J."

"My pleasure, Captain."

"Oh shit," Steve used his free hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, "you okay, babe?" he asked with concern.

This time, Tony did scoff, getting some of his strength back. Maybe he would even laugh, always finding it amusing when Steve used any kinds of curse words, even the mildest ones, but he had enough of laughing for a while. He tugged on his wrists, demanding to be let go instead. Steve did so, but Tony's first attempt on walking away ended with him wobbling and Steve had to rush in and catch him to save him from falling over. 

"I am sorry," Steve apologized, gathering Tony in his arms and carrying him over the couch. "I thought we were playing," he admitted, putting his boyfriend down.

"You were playing," Tony huffed out, finally getting his voice back, stretched out on the couch on his back.

"You are right," Steve admitted, again scratching the back of his neck, a move he usually did when feeling awkward or guilty. Sometimes both. "Sorry again."

Tony blew some hair out of his face, looking at the other man. From intimidating and stern, Steve turned to sheepish and concerned. That was a quick change and it was blowing Tony's mind how someone so sweet could be also so cruel. It was a great mix.

"You will make it up to me," Tony demanded.

"Yes, of course, anything-"

"So you will continue."

"What?" Steve blinked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"You will continue," Tony repeated, lifting his shirt up and rolling it up to his chest, "but the way I like it and how I tell you to do it."

Steve stared at the offered stomach, the skin in a light tan color and the sweet outie belly button in the middle. There was some subtle outline of muscles, but it was hidden under a layer of soft, plaint skin. It made his mouth water. 

"Yes," Steve agreed.

"Okay," Tony smiled, putting one hand behind his head for additional comfort. "Start with your mouth and-"

And soon he was giggling all over again, as Steve used his soft, moist lips to glide all over his belly and kiss and gently gnaw on the quivering stomach, not mentioning the dizzying and absolutely ticklish kisses around his outie. Tony really didn't hide Steve's shield, but if it would lead to such an outcome, he would have to remember to start doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> read also on tumblr at lemonsandstrawberries.tumblr.com!


End file.
